2 capi
by CJBBBones
Summary: Son la 3 de la mañana y Booth se despierta sobresaltado, pega un salto y se da cuenta que Brennan no está al otro lado de la cama. Aguanta la respiración intentando escuchar algún sonido y solo hay silencio en la casa. La llama un par de veces y al no obtener respuesta se levanta rápido y preocupado. Automaticamente marca el nº de Huesos en su móvil y escucha la voz de Brennan.


Este es mi primer fic espero y les guste tratare de actualizar a diario espero comentarios jeje gracias

Situación: final del día , los dos de regreso en el coche.

Booth: Nos tomamos una copa como siempre?, o nos vamos a "casa", a propósito, ya te has decidido donde nos vamos a quedar?, en tu casa o en la mía?. Hace meses que estoy esperando que tomes una decisión, personalmente adoro mi piso, pero dado el tamaño de tu tripa y el tamaño de mi piso, donde no puedes abrocharte la camisa sin tirar algo, creo que la elección no alberga la menor duda.  
Brennan: Booth, no me agobies, deja de tratarme como un ser inútil, solo estoy embarazada, no tengo ninguna minusvalía ni enfermedad! y, respecto a tu último comentario, gracias por llamarme sin ningua consideración GORDA!, si lo estoy es por tu culpa y por la falta de responsabiidad de mi parte por no haber sido previsora como había sido siempre, sencillamente, la muerte de Nigel descolocó toda mi vida en segundos.

Booth: Te arrepientes?  
Brennan: De que debo arrepentirme?  
Booth: De haberte acostado conmigo.  
Brennan: No  
Booth: Así de sencillo? no! solamente?  
Brennan: Que mas quieres que te diga?  
Booth: No sé, podía mostrar algo mas de sensibilidad... como es propio en ti (risitas por lo bajines)  
Brennan: En ese momento necesitaba alguien a mi lado, que me diera consuelo y ahí estabas tú.  
Booth: Está de coña?, quieres decir, que te metiste en MI CAMA, porque era el primero que tenías al lado?  
Brennan: Si, eras el primero que estaba a mi lado, siempre fuiste tú el primero en ofrecer el hombro, siempre has sido el primero en abrir los brazos y consolarme cuando lo necesitaba, por que te sorprende tanto que me haya acostado contigo?.  
Booth: Y?...  
Brennan: Que?  
Booth: Nada mas?  
Brennan: (largo silencio).  
Booth: Te arrepientes de este embarazo?  
Brennan: No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora. Quería tener un hijo, y en ello estoy (otra vez silencio y este todavía mas largo). Sabes por que quería tener un hijo?  
Booth: para no quedarte sola?  
Brennan: No!, quería tener un hijo, porque sentía envidia de las otras mujeres, sentía envidia de Angela y lo feliz que la veía con la espera, quería ser querida como lo son tantas personas, y también he de confesar que no quería seguir sintiendome sola como lo he estado toda mi vida, desde que recuerdo.  
Booth: silencio...  
Brennan: Quería que tu fueses el padre, sin obligaciones de ningún tipo, de la forma que te lo plantee la primera vez. Pero no era consciente para ver lo que ello hubiera significado para tí.  
Ahora si lo sé. Sintiendo lo que siento y lo que puedo llegar a sentir una vez nazca este niño, comprendo lo que hubiera pasado si el primer intento hubiese llegado a fin.  
Booth: silencio  
Brennan: Era eso lo que querías escuchar?  
Booth: silencio  
Brennan: Me acosté contigo, porque necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir algo mas que tus brazos a mi alrededor y, puedes estar seguro de que lo que sentí contigo dentro, no lo había sentido en mi vida, JAMAS soñé con sentirlo y no llegaría a sentirlo con otra persona que no fueras tú. Satisfecho?  
Booth: Me quieres,(con musiquita), me quieres...Dilo!, reconócelo!  
Brennan: Sabes si los resultados que te ha enviado Cam coinciden...

Después de un rato hablando del último caso sin resolver...

Brennan: Boot... Que va a ocurrir con Parker?, se lo has dicho?  
Boot: Por supuesto que se lo he dicho, y está supercontento de tener un nuevo hermano, tanto como lo estoy yo, por?  
Brennan: A pesar de que todos vosotros creeis que soy un ser insensible, no soporto la idea de que una niño sufra y menos por mi culpa.  
Boot: Ninguno de nosotros creíamos que eres una persona insensible, sencillamente una personita un poco especial y digo "creíamos" no creemos. Has cambiado Huesos y mucho desde que estas conmigo... algo se te ha pegado te guste o nó (se rie y con ganas).

Booth: Huesos, puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
Brennan: Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, el que las responda es otra historia.  
Booth: Ya empezamos...  
Brennan: Quuueee?  
Booth: Conociendo la situación y, viendo el resultado, volverias a hacerlo?.  
Brennan: Por supuesto!, que no te quepa la menor duda. Esto fue y es mas satisfactorio, que el asunto de la donación de esperma, que tan incómodo te hacía sentir. Contento?  
Booth: Por el momento...


End file.
